Pink, Blue and Yellow
by Opel Vectra
Summary: After escaping the lanpill and the garbage truck, Lotso meet carnival toys Ducky and Bunny...
1. Chapter 1

2007: Lotso lost his status as the leader of Sunnyside…

A garbage man took him and tied him up in the front grill of the truck along with other toys

The garbage truck was thrown in the junkyard after 25 years of service…

Ducky

"Hey Bunny! He's waking up!"

Bunny

"Are you all right pops?"

Lotso

"Yes…

I am…

Who are you two ?"

Ducky

"The name's Ducky…"

Bunny

"The name's Bunny…"

Lotso escaped from the junkyard so he can takeover Sunnyside again and some minutes later after escaping a dog who attempted to play with him,

Lotso was rescued by carnival toys Ducky and Bunny who found him unconscious…

They look so easy to manipulate…


	2. Chapter 2

Many months before meeting Woody and the others,

Ducky and Bunny saved Lotso from the land pill…

They had no idea who this bear was…

Lotso

"My name is Lotso…

Thank you for saving an old man's life…"

Bunny

"Hey dude! He's smelling like strawberry!"

Ducky

"I want to smell like strawberry too!"

Bunny

"No, I'm the one who will smell like strawberry!

What's your secret Mr Lotso ?"

Lotso

"You want to be loved by a kid, don't you ?"

Bunny & Ducky

"YES!"

Ducky

"It's our dream…"

Lotso

"Well there is a little girl I would like to introduce you…

She is very nice,

She will love you and…"

Bunny

"WHO IS THAT GIRL ?"

Ducky

"Yeah, WHO'S THE GIRL ?

Is that Miley Cyrus ?"

Lotso

"No…

I will show you her house…

But first, You have to help me out..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunnyside Daycare…

10am…

Lotso

"Here we are…

Sunnyside Daycare…"

Bunny

"A kindergarten…"

Ducky

"Loads of kids…"

Bunny and Ducky

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Bunny and Ducky ran to the doors of Sunnyside as Lotso catch up with them…

Lotso

"not so fast boys…"

Bunny

"Is the little girl in there ?…"

Ducky

"I WANT TO SEE THE LITTLE GIRL!…"

Bunny

"I WANT TO SEE THE LITTLE GIRL TOO!…"

Lotso

"yes she is…

But she has been taken hostage by the leader of the toys…

Ken and Barbie by name…"

Bunny

"This is horrible…"

Ducky

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HER SO WE CAN HAVE OUR KID!

COME IN!"

Lotso's POV

"hehehehehe…

This is gonna be good…"


	4. Chapter 4

At the reception,

Andy Davis's sister Molly was working to have money for a new phone…

Near the reception,

Bunny and Ducky were about to get in the butterfly room to "free the little girl"…

Ducky

"Here it is!

That's Ken's dream house…

Exactly how Lotso described that…"

Bunny (arrives)

"Hey dude!

Have you seen the trainee at the reception?

She's hawt!"

Ducky

"Forget it!

We have to free our future owner before it's too late…

She's probably in that doll house…

Tortured by some of Ken's mutant toys henchmens…"

Bunny

"A 3 feet tall girl in a 3 feet tall house ?

Impossible

To be honest, I was thinking…

There's something about this Lotso guy…

He's maybe some kind of double cross and…"

Ducky

"Double what ?"

Bunny

"For making it clear,

There's something fishy about him

Now if you excuse me…

This babe is waiting for me…"

Ducky

"Wait Bunny, Don't!"

At the reception,

Molly noticed Bunny…

Bunny

"hi there…"

Molly

" (gasps)

What the…

You're alive ?"

Bunny

"yeah…"

Molly

" (screams)

Mrs Anderson !

MRS ANDERSON !

TOYS ARE ALIVE !"

Ducky's POV :

"I hope I'm not too late…"

Many seconds later,

Ducky arrives and finds Bunny and Molly laughing and sharing a diet coke can…

Molly

"Really ?

That's amazing !"

Bunny

"yeah…

They're gonna make a new Toy Story film…

And Keanu Reeves's gonna be there!

Isn't it great ?"

Ducky

"Don't you've heard Lotso ?

We gotta go to Ken's dream house before…"

Bunny

"Ducky!

We were waiting for ya!

Molly, here's my buddy Ducky…

Ducky, here's Molly…"

Ducky

"(facepalm)"

Many minutes later…

Lotso's POV :

"Those Ducky and Bunny are really naïve…

They really think Ken and Barbie are the bad guys…

I'll go inside to pay a visit to Big Baby and my old friends while that treacherous Mattel doll is…

WHAT ?"

Lotso came to check if Ducky and Bunny finished the job…

He found them chatting with Molly instead…


	5. Chapter 5

Lotso

"That little girl was in danger!

She was kidnapped by Sunnyside Toys and she could have owned some guys like you if you came to save her...

Why have you been talking to that trainee ?"

Ducky

"He started it!"

Bunny

"Yeah, and Molly's the nicest human we've ever met!

And you know what ? she's got a crush on me!"

Ducky

"No, she's got a crush on me!"

Bunny

"Molly's mine!

As for you, maybe her brother Andy will introduce you some chicks he'll meet at college…"

Lotso

"SILENCE!

If you want to get owned by a kid, you have to do whatever I say or else…

Did you say : "her brother Andy" ?"

Bunny

"Yeah…

You want to meet some girls too ?"

Lotso's POV :

"Andy…

That's that Sheriff Woody and his ranger friend's former owner…"

Lotso

"No…

I know your girl's brother…

He has been torturing toys for years and he trained some of his to do the same to other kids…

Including the little girl that was kidnapped at Sunnyside…"

Ducky

"Oh no…"

Bunny

"This is horrible…"

Lotso

"Boys,

We've got to stop this!

Are you in or out ?"


	6. Chapter 6

1225 Sycamore Street,

Lotso's POV :

"Here we are…

The cowboy's owner's house…

If I find the girl those nitwits Ducky and Bunny fell for, I find her brother,

If I find the brother, I find the cowboy…

Once I get even with that Andy's toys, I'll throw those Ducky and Bunny in the junkyard…"

Lotso, Ducky and Bunny were about to interrogate Andy's mom and Molly with truth telling serum that they found at Sunnyside…

Bunny

"So here is Molly and her mom's secret lair…"

Lotso

"Yes…

When she was working at Chuck E Cheese in the 90's, Her mom has been training Andy, his toys, Ken and Barbie into bullying load of kids and anyone who gets in their way…

Including the little girl, you were supposed to save…"

Ducky

"We have to stop this!"

Lotso

"Quiet boys, your kid's mom is coming…

(hides behind the letter box)

You take care of her, I'll interrogate her…

On my count…

One…

Two…"

Bunny and Ducky

"THREE!"

Bunny and Ducky then attacked Lotso and successfully binds him

Lotso

"What's the big idea ?"

Bunny

" We heard you talking when you were sleeping !"

Ducky

"From the start, you've been manipulating us into finding Molly's bro's former toys just because they foiled your plans to make Sunnyside a dictature!

And then, you'll be throwing us in a trash bin after the job was done!"

Lotso

"I didn't mean it…

It was a joke!

April fools!"

Bunny

"Today is April Fools ?"

Lotso

"Yes…"

Bunny

"Waow!

That was one good joke pops!

Hey Bunny ! I'll tell ya, We're gonna invite Lotso to Thanksgiving at Molly's tomorrow…"

Ducky

"Good Idea !

And then we'll…

Wait a minute…

Thanksgiving is not the day after April Fools…

And April Fools is not the day before Thanksgiving !"

Lotso's POV :

"you don't say…"

Bunny

"YOU LIED TO US !

Everything you ever told us was a lie !"

Ducky

"It's payback time!"


	7. Chapter 7

Many minutes later,

Bunny and Ducky strapped Lotso to a firework rocket similar to Sid Philipps…

Lotso

"Come on boys…

Have mercy…"

Bunny

"well…

Arrivederci!"

Lotso

"What ?"

Ducky (holding a match)

"If you're no Italian speaking that means…

Bon Voyage Mr Teddy Bear !"

Lotso

"No!"

Lotso and his rocket was about to launch but Molly saved the treacherous pink teddy bear with a garden hose…

Molly

"Guys!

What do you think you're doing ?"

Lotso

"thank you for saving me young lady…

Those two were torturing me since they came at Sunnyside to be played with…"

Bunny

"Molly! Don't listen to him Babe !"

Ducky

"Yeah! Don't listen to him Babe

He's nothing than a lying teddy bear!

Just because he smells like strawberry and sound like that guy from Deliverance

That doesn't mean he's friendly…"

Molly

"Deliverance?

I like that movie!

I watched it so many times when I was a kid…"

Lotso

"Speaking of kid…

(threats Molly with a knife)

Tell me where's the cowboy doll or you're toast Sunnyside girl !"

Bunny

"Leave her alone Lotso !"

Ducky

"I wanted to say that !"

Lotso

"Or what Rabbit boy?

Say goodbye to your trainee… "

Lotso was about to torture Molly but she made some karate moves and threw the pink teddy bear into the neighbor's doghouse…

Lotso's POV: (being chased by the same dog from the beginning….)

"Nice Doggie! Nice Doggie!

Nooo Nooooooooooo!..."

Bunny

"How did…"

Ducky

"How did you…"

Bunny

"How did you do that ?"

Molly

"Karate…

Black belt…"

Some months later,

Bunny and Ducky accompanied Woody, Bo, Duke Kaboom and their gang into find an owner for lost toys…

They also kept contact (especially Bunny) with Molly as she teaches them Karate and her own technique called the "Plush Rush" …

As for Lotso, he found Woody and his space ranger friend looking for their friend Forky in Second Chance Antique shop… only to be mauled to death by Dragon before he could kill anyone…

THE END


End file.
